


Baking my way into your heart

by notahumanweirdo



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notahumanweirdo/pseuds/notahumanweirdo
Summary: Gina can’t sleep because she’s hungryor the dianetti baking fic.
Relationships: Rosa Diaz & Gina Linetti, Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Baking my way into your heart

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hey! This is my first fic ever, and I hope you’ll enjoy it! If this goes well, I’m probably gonna write some more :D

‘Babe.’

No response

‘Baaaaaaaabe.’ this time Gina poked Rosa, who’s lying next to her. Rosa’s back is facing Gina.

Rosa made a muffled noise.

‘Babe, I’m hungry.’

By hearing these words Rosa moved to face Gina. ‘Then you should’ve ate something before you went to bed.’

Being hungry wasn’t Gina’s fault. She had a fierce dance competition today. Since she got kicked out of her dancing group, she went solo. After the competition, Gina had been too tired to eat. She fell asleep in Rosa’s car, who then carried her to her apartment.

‘You know I couldn’t’ she said poking Rosa again.

‘Ughh, fine, what do you want?’

‘I don’t know, waffles maybe?’

‘You want waffles? At 3 in the morning?’ Rosa looked at Gina as if she had grown a second head.

‘Yeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssssssssssss, I want some foooooooooooooodddddddddddddddd. I’m starvingggggggggggggg.’

Rosa shook her head lightly, on her face a smile was written. If it was anybody else asking for food at 3 am, she would have definitely ignored that person. But this was Gina, her Gina, her girlfriend. She loves her so much.

Rosa got out of the bed, and she also dragged Gina. There was some protest, but Gina got out.

They walked to the kitchen.

‘Where are your waffles girl?’ Gina said confused, searching all the cabinets.

Rosa shrugged. ‘I guess I don’t have them…’

There was a long sigh coming from Gina.

‘…but I guess we can make them?’ she looked at Gina with a questioning face.

‘Okay, but like, the only flour I’ve seen is this.’ She held a packet of some sort of gluten free flour. ‘I didn’t even know you had gluten allergies.’

‘Because I don’t.’

‘So? Why do you have special gluten free flour? Is it for your sidehoes?! Your sidehoes with a stupid gluten allergy who also want waffles at 3am?!’ Gina crossed her arms.

Rosa just sighed. It was too early for this shit. ‘No Gina, I do not have sidehoes.’ She waited a bit before she said this. ‘My niece had her quincea _ñ_ era, so I baked her a cake. She can’t have gluten.’

Gina just look with adoration at Rosa, and kissed her cheek. ‘You’re cute.’

Rosa rolled her eyes. ‘You wanna make waffles with this, or should I get to the store?’

‘Nah, this is fine. Also no way in hell you’re gonna leave me alone right now. I’m cold.’

Rosa pulled Gina in for a hug. They stood like this for a while, until they heard Gina’s stomach.

‘I think this is a sign we should bake.’

And so they did. They got a recipe from a baking blog, somewhere on the internet. When Rosa poured some flour into a bowl, she threw a little on Gina’s shoulder. This was the start of a war.

‘Hey!’

Gina grabbed the bag of flour and also threw some flour, but this time it was aimed at Rosa’s cheek. Rosa swiftly took the bag again, and stretched her arm to the ceiling. She grabbed some flour and put it around Gina’s nose. Gina wanted to strike back but just couldn’t reach the flour. They both were giggling as if they were young again.

‘This is unfair.’ Gina pouted.

‘So, what you gonna do about it?’ she challenged.

Gina didn’t respond. She did, however, stand on her toes. Not to grab the flour, but to kiss Rosa on her lips. Soon Rosa wrapped one arm around the smaller woman’s hips, whilst the other arm holding the flour descended. Gina took this opportunity and grabbed the bag, and just put flour everywhere she could, as long as it was on Rosa. Just as the Latina wanted to take the bag again, she put it away with a big grin. Rosa just kissed Gina again.

‘Come on, let’s make some waffles.’ she said smiling.

And so, both women did. First of all, they cleaned the mess that they’ve made, and after that the baking continued. Soon the smell of freshly made waffled scented the apartment.

‘Waffles! Waffles! Waffles!’ Gina chanted.

The Latina shook her head with a small smile on her face. ‘You’ve got way too much energy.’

The women set the table, and sat next to each other.

Gina took a bite out of her waffle. The expression on her face changed.

‘Babe, you know I love you, but these waffles are just ain’t it.’

‘What? Surely they’re not thát bad.’ She proceeded to take a bite of a waffle and the expression on her face also changed.

‘Fuck, we probably should’ve used regular flour.’

Gina took a deep breath and sighed for as long as she could.

‘Do you have chocolate syrup or something?’ as she walked to the fridge.

The taller woman shook her head ‘Nope. But I can go to Target or something.’

Gina raised an eyebrow. ‘You wanna go now? At 4.30 am?’

‘I mean, we already baked waffles. I don’t want to let them go to waste.’

The smaller woman didn’t want to be alone, so she decided to come along. Then they got dressed. They went to a shop that’s open 24/7 with Rosa’s car. The drive was silent, as one woman was keeping her eyes on the road, and the other sung quietly to Beyoncé’s album.

When they arrived, the cold air hit them in the face. It was march, but because of the time of day, the earth hadn’t warmed up yet.

‘This is just too much for me.’ Gina said.

Rosa looked at her girlfriend, and walked to the shopping carts. She acquired one and walked back to Gina. ‘Get in.’

‘What?’ the smaller woman was confused.

‘Get in.’ Rosa motioned at the shopping cart.

This time Gina just climbed in. When they entered the building, the employees looked at them weird. Probably because they were the only people at the store. Because it was early. Oh, and because there was a grown woman sitting in a shopping cart whilst another grown woman drove her around.

Rosa glared at the employees and they said nothing.

When they drove past the chocolate syrup, Gina snatched it into her cart. They then paid and went back to the apartment.

Cold waffles greeted them.

‘Give me the magical sauce.’

Rosa chuckled. Gina can’t handle a lack of sleep. She passed ‘the magical sauce’ to Gina, who then proceeded to put it on the waffles.

‘Hmmmmm, this is delicious!’ she said with her mouth full.

Rosa also tried a piece. It tasted way better, because the chocolate syrup had hidden the taste of the terrible waffles.

Gina looked at Rosa.

‘Hey, I love you.’ When she said the latter part, she pointed at Rosa for extra emphasis.

A warm feeling filled Rosa’s chest. She smiled.

‘I love you too.’


End file.
